


Out of Sync

by starsinjars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate take, BillDip, M/M, don't know how to tag still, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unlike the Stan twins, the Pines twins can be a threat when together. Better to be safe than sorry and break Pine Tree to a point where even if Shooting Star is freed, they can't stop me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sync

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mabel and Grunkle Stan were missing. Great Uncle Ford has been taken, turned to stone to work as Bill's back scratcher. Dipper didn't know what to do.

Dipper was completely unsure of what to do, how to stop Bill since the man who did is in the demonic triangle's clutches and couldn't say beforehand. But he knew he needed to do something. Anything would be better than doing nothing. At least try to save Great Uncle Ford, everything else was just details.

So obviously he wasn't thinking, but he was angry, when he stepped out of his hiding place and yelled, "That's enough!"

All eyes were on him, and he quickly realized his mistake when he held out the only weapon he had – the journals – and demanded, "Hand over my uncle, or else!"

But it was too late.

Bill decided to humor him. "Now, isn't this  _interesting_." Soon enough Dipper was face to face with a giant triangle that should have never left the Mindscape. "My old puppet is back for an encore. You think you can stop me?

"Go ahead, Pine tree, show me what you got."

"I, um. I uh…" Dipper was frantic. He didn't know what to do. He played his trump card too early without even figuring out how to utilize it. He flipped through the journals, pressured with time to stop Bill now with what he had.

"I um I uh - Do it, kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whataya got, Pine Tree? Everyone's waiting. Do it! Do it!"

Angry, Dipper tried to let out his frustration and formed a fist. "Arugh, Bill!"

Of course, that was nothing to this basically omnipotent being, and Dipper was knocked back to a pine tree trunk without even making contact.

Disoriented, Dipper dropped the journals, which Bill quickly picked up and burned into ashes. Dipper tried to pick himself up from the ground when he realized years of his Great Uncle's work went out in flames. "No!" he exclaimed, only to wince. His head was still befuddled from the collision. Soon Bill picked him up as well, locked still in place.

He eyed Dipper closely. "Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting that from you, Pine Tree. You might be more of a problem than I thought."

Dipper fought his restraints to no avail. "Lemme go!" he yelled as he tried to find any weak spot.

But Bill was too smart for that. "No no, Pine Tree. I've changed my mind." Bill turned back to his freakish friends from his decaying dimension. "Hey, guys, I'll just go to the Fearamid real quick and set everything up. Do whatever you want. It's all good." With a snap of Bill's fingers, Ford disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

8 Ball pointed at Dipper suspended in Bill's grasp. "What, you gonna eat the kid or something? Bill, it's all good to do so here we no judge."

Dipper widened his eyes and wanted to shudder but couldn't. Was Bill really going to eat him? He doesn't even have a mouth. Then again, this was Bill so the process of actual eating and his digestion was nightmarish to think about in itself.

Bill waved his hand. "Wrong kind of eating."

A symphony of off-key oohs and ahhs were followed by a few snickers. "Really, Bill? You're gonna choose that little runt?"

Bill paused. "You think I don't know what I'm doing, Pyronica?" He waved his hand around, making Dipper do somersaults and flips in rapid succession up in the air. It made him feel sick, but couldn't do anything about it.

Bill held out Dipper for display. "Unlike the Stan twins, the Pines twins can be a threat when together. Better to be safe than sorry and break Pine Tree to a point where even if Shooting Star is freed, they can't stop me."

But Bill can be stopped if Mabel is saved?

Dipper started to move back and forth by Bill's will, making him dizzy. "Don't be getting any ideas, Pine Tree," Bill said. "I have plans for you to guarantee that won't happen. See you guys on the flip." The demon waved goodbye to his gang, and whisked himself and Dipper away to his pyramid castle.

Dipper was still frozen in place, but as soon as they arrived with a snap of Bill's fingers he was free. Just as Dipper was about to run away however Bill materialized a ball and chain attached to his ankle.

"Oops, almost forgot. Can't have you running away now." Bill snickered. "Come on, Pine Tree. I've waited a trillion years for this I can't have you messing that up for me."

"You'll never get away with this, Bill!" Dipper exclaimed, tugging on his chain. "As soon as Stan, Wendy, and Soos save Mabel they're going to come save me too!"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, kid. I got your sister under lock and key, and with you I'm gonna make it so you could never betray me. And if you and her aren't in sync, nothing can stop me." The demon now given flesh conjured a transparent bubble. "Here, kid, a bubble just for you!" Dipper rose unceremoniously from the ground and was tossed inside.

All Dipper could hear was Bill's maniacal laughter as he screamed, and soon everything faded to black.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When Dipper opened his eyes, he was still trapped in his clear bubble. Since the bubble was see-through, he was able to see that a major party was going on so it would seem. Demons were drinking acid beverages and citizens of the town were being used as party gags and toys. It was horrifying and Dipper gasped as he felt an ominous presence give him attention.

"Oh, so you're finally awake! Geez, and here I thought you were going to miss everything."

Dipper gasped as Bill materialized in front of him. But this wasn't the demonic triangle that Dipper was used to. For one thing, he has a physical, human like appearance. He had his blond hair cover half of his face, but he could see a black eye patch hiding his left eye. This human version of Bill was wearing a white undershirt and yellow blazer with matching black gloves, pants, shoes, with the trademark bowtie and top hat so Dipper knew it had to be Bill. The man too bright, glowing with power, and it hurt Dipper's eyes to look at him.

Bill poked Dipper's bubble open with his clawed fingers then quickly took a hold of his wrist and lifted him above the ground so Dipper couldn't run away. Bill quickly placed a black-gloved hand over Dipper's mouth to muffle his screams and yells of resistance. Dipper had half a mind to lick the hand but decided against it. Bill told his guests, "Guys, I'll be back. Gotta fix up our special guest over here."

With lots of whistling and snickers, Bill covered Dipper's eyes and before he knew it they were in a large room paved in gold. In the room was a large triangular shaped bed – also in gold coverings – and a door that led out to a balcony. From the corner of his eye Dipper could see another room that lead to a bath with probably other necessities.

Once again, Bill tossed Dipper aside, this time on the bed. The force of the throw had Dipper bouncing for a bit as Bill said, "Alright, here's the deal, Pine Tree. You're going to be my concubine."

Dipper was thinking about jumping out of the balcony to escape when he had to do a double take. " _What?!_ " No no no. Bill could not be serious. A concubine? What even was that? He had to be dreaming. He's in a bubble of pure madness. This isn't real.

Bill narrowed his eye at the boy on the bed. "Don't understand my terminology, kid? And here I thought you were the smart one." Dipper could feel the demon undressing him in his eyes and covered himself with his arms, blushing. Bill laughed before continuing through his vocabulary, "Mistress? Lover? Consort? Queen? Though that last one might go to your head." He crawled close to the head of the bed, dragging Dipper along with him. Bill then sat pretzel style and pulled Dipper to sit inside.

"I always liked you, Pine Tree. And you deserve more than just being a prisoner. Just a tad different from your sister, but it'll make all the difference." The humanoid version of Bill gestured to the balcony outside as he pulled in Dipper so tight and close to him that the boy found it difficult to breathe. Dipper tried to make his body as small as possible, but needed to look outside to see what Bill was gesturing to.

Bill directed Dipper's eyes towards a statue just by the balcony. "You guys were much more fun to play with than with only Sixer over there." Bill shrugged. "Even Shooting Star will be happy. After all, it's thanks to her that we're here right now. And now I can do whatever I please."

As soon as Dipper realized that was his Great Uncle Ford, he gasped and hid his face in shame. He failed, and now they were doomed to Weirdmaggedon. Needing a distraction and real answers, he mumbled, "Mabel… What have you done to her?"

Bill placed a cuffed hand where his ear should be. "Can't hear you, kid."

Dipper bit his lips and tried to stop himself from punching Bill in the face because it worked out so well last time. Besides, he looked too sexy to hurt. That thought did not just come out of him.

Dipper cleared his throat and asked in a louder voice with a slight crack, "What have you done with Mabel?"

"Ahh." Bill held out his hand and summoned a small pink orb with a shooting star on the outside. Bill held the globe in front of Dipper's face, the shooting star morphing to a screen. In the tiny ball Dipper could see Mabel smiling and laughing inside, which is more than what he expected after their huge fight.

"She's happy, Pine Tree. She didn't want the summer to never end, and now it never will for her."

He could see a few flash scenes of their summer, before it got too chaotic and dangerous and not concerning the end of their world. Happier times that he knew that Mabel didn't want to ever end. When Dipper tried to reach for it, Bill quickly snatched it away from his face. "No no no, Pine Tree. This isn't for you." He then crushed the sphere in his hand, blowing the shards into dust before turning back to Dipper.

"As for you, I have other plans I know you will enjoy. Now." Bill lifted a hand and summoned his clawed nails, cutting through the glove. He did a complete 180 and pushed Dipper down on the bed, Bill's knees keeping his legs down. With a snap of a gloved hand, Dipper found that he couldn't move anything but his head.

"Get off of me!" Dipper yelled to no avail. He tried to free himself, but soon Bill's face was an inch away from his.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He held out his other hand and covered it in flames. "The easy way is if you swear yourself to me." Then he flexed his clawed hand. "Hard way is that I force it out of you." Bill grinned manically.

"What's it gonna be, Pine Tree? I don't want to break you unless absolutely necessary. But if you insist, I'm willing to do so." He placed an arm over Dipper's shoulder, slowly removing his vest and grabbing his shirt and slowly tugging it off without Dipper noticing, since he was so preoccupied with making his decision.

Dipper felt so small, so miniscule, and yet Bill was giving him a choice. He should weigh his options and think about this, unlike earlier. Great Uncle Ford wouldn't give up. He would have fought Bill tooth and nail to stop him, and tried to do so. Then he became a backscratcher.

Would it be easier to just give up? Mabel was happy, and Dipper was glad for that. Maybe that was all he could really ask for at this point. Doesn't he deserve this? He betrayed Mabel, hurting her in the worst way possible. The only person he never wanted to hurt, and managed to do so in a way that he would never be able to fix.

Dipper took a deep breath. "You want me to accept my fate as just another play thing for you, Bill?" He shook his head, resigning himself to his fate.

"Okay."

Bill grinned as he caressed Dipper's cheek, which had him frozen in fear. "Glad to see you thinking things through for once." Slowly, he moved his hand over Dipper's face, tossing his pine tree hat and moving his hair to reveal his Big Dipper birthmark.

Bill sighed. "So much potential, I'll be sure to utilize it to the fullest." Bill kissed his forehead before moving on to Dipper's lips. Forcing his tongue inside, Bill tasted like electricity, pulsing with power and Dipper could feel himself getting weaker and weaker to the point of lightheadedness before Bill released him for air.

Dazed, Dipper could only blink as Bill placed a palm over inside his shirt. Bill moved his arm all over Dipper's hairless chest, sensually rubbing his nipples that quickly had Dipper sweating and panting. He's never experienced this before, and it was a strange feeling that was pleasurable and yet confusing. He let out a moan, and could feel the lightheadedness coming back.

Bill snickered. "I always forget how sensitive you humans are." He extruded more limbs from his body, which would have normally have Dipper screaming but he was too distracted with the weird sensations that he had never experienced before. He continued to moan wantonly, his body trembling without his consent.

"That's right, Pine Tree. Just give in." When another hand started to go in between Dipper's legs, it was like a bucket of ice water that brought him back to attention.

"No!" Dipper screamed, scrambling to get away. Unfortunately, he was bound by whatever powers Bill used to keep him still. Soon enough Bill pulled off all of his layers and his extra hand reached Dipper's small cock. Bill couldn't help but laugh at Dipper's reactions of horror, disgust, and pleasure as he poked it.

"You're adorable, Pine Tree. Really. I'm so glad I decided to do this." He began to move his hand back and forth, up and down, giving attention to something Dipper had never experienced before.

Face red but clearly enjoying himself, Dipper found himself starting to thrust in time with Bill's movements, unsure of what he needed or wanted. So focused on the feeling of his cock and nipples, Dipper barely noticed the pain when his entrance was breached by a lubed hand. There was a hitch in his breath, but Bill was touching everything everywhere with different amounts of pressure and Dipper didn't know what was happening but that it felt good.

"Ahh," he breathed as Bill continued to touch him all over, and he could feel something happening. The pressure was building up, and he needed  _something_. He just didn't know what. Tears starting to stream down his face as he found himself whispering, "Please. Please, Bill."

Bill snickered, clearly amused. "What do you need, Pine Tree?" He pulled in close to Dipper's face, licking away the tears. "Just ask."

Dipper shook his head, caught in his moans.

At that moment Bill found his prostate, and that was all the push Dipper needed. He screamed as he came for the first time, still thrusting as he rode the high. Dipper was too sensative to even the slightest touches, but Bill just extruded another hand and wiped up Dipper's release before placing it in his mouth.

"This is what I'm talking about," Bill said as he licked his fingers all clean before scooping up some he missed. Dipper was too out of it when Bill fed him his own semen from his mouth. Mixed with the lightning flavor, Dipper gasped and was brought back to life as Bill undid his fly and brought out his own massive dick. "Now it's my turn to have some fun."

Bill repositioned Dipper, picking him up and lined his dick with Dipper's opening. Dipper squirmed but couldn't move from the exhaustion and binding spell Bill cast. "No no no," he kept repeating. "Bill, you can't."

"Too late, Pine Tree. It's been too late for a while now." Bill slowly sheathed himself inside. Dipper screamed, not prepared enough for something of that size. Tears continued to fall as Bill didn't wait for Dipper to adjust and thrust at a brutal pace. Dipper had to hold onto the sheets to not hit his head. It hurt but soon it became a vicious cycle of pain and pleasure, as Bill would have the right angle every now and again. He let out moans because the pain overshadowed the pleasure. But with the smallest hints of pleasure, soon Dipper's cock was standing up at attention.

"Ah, Pine Tree. I knew you would like this." Bill used his many hands give Dipper's cock and nipples attention like before. "The pain feels good, doesn't it?"

Dipper nodded, too lost to give a verbal answer. That was fine with Bill though as he picked up his pace, and soon the pain consumed everything because everything was too sensitive to touch. But everything was leading up to it, and Bill soon came inside with Dipper following soon after.

Bill quickly pulled himself out, blood and semen all over the bed. "Damn, Pine Tree. That was completely unexpected." Dipper's post high haze soon cleared, and the realization of what just happened had him sobbing.

Ignoring the crying from the bed, Bill just pointed to the balcony. "There is a barrier over there so you can't go outside without permission. Though I'm sure your uncle won't mind constantly watching you."

Dipper's stomach dropped. Ford saw everything. He must be so disappointed. He sobbed harder, which Bill ignored.

"We're also a few thousand feet from the ground so even if you got through, unless you wanna go  _splat_  I wouldn't suggest it. I'll be back soon. That was more fun than expected." Bill kissed Dipper's forehead, and soon everything once again faded to black.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Bill leant back in the air, satisfied with how everything was working for him. He has Shooting Star trapped in her fantasy bubble of eternal summer, and was feeding off her happiness. With Pine Tree…

Bill snorted. He looked over to the semi transparent blue bubble with a pine tree on it over by his throne. It was also a fantasy bubble, a bit more transparent so Bill can manipulate it as he please. He didn't expect Dipper Pines to have any sort of attraction to him, but he knew he could use it to his advantage.

Of course, Bill controlled everything to a point, but soon Pine Tree would be attached to Bill to a point he would never want to hurt him, using that love emotion to his advantage. And with those two out of the way, there was no way he could be stopped.

Let's get this party started.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://dippitydop.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
